


Milestone

by kinglyace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, free form, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Contemplating the difficult feelings between moving on, and staying right where you are. One more adult milestone to undertake, even if it feels bittersweet.





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while and that's for a reason. I just moved out of my parents house for the first time and into an apartment by myself. I have been dreaming of this day for a couple years, but I will admit the last week of packing had left me in a certain mood. I just wanted to explore that a little bit through Noctis, but I will admit this was also more warm up. I haven't written in a while and this doesn't fully capture what I wanted, but I'm ready to start writing more. And I hope this is just the beginning.

            There was a churning in his gut, as the boxes were filled one by one before him. Every day the apartment around him became a little barer, the rooms slowly becoming stripped of any proof that he lived there. His bookshelves were empty, the walls empty of his favorite artwork. The spare bedroom was filled with boxes now, and his bedroom only had a mattress now.

            Noctis wasn’t even really sure what he was feeling himself. He always knew that someday, he would leave this apartment. It was an unescapable aspect of his life, and it only seemed fitting that now it would happen. He was to leave and marry Luna, to stop the very war happening just outside the Wall. This was the perfect time to leave- to step into his new life.

 

            And yet he could not help the twinge in his chest, as he paced around the apartment. Memories of weekend game nights with Prompto floated to the surface as he looked over the bare living room, the phantom scent of pizza and popcorn wafting past his nose. Noctis could practically see Ignis walking around the kitchen as he passed by it, pots and pans clanging over the stove in methodical fashion. Already Noctis found himself missing the familiarity of Ignis’ cooking, despite the insistence on vegetables and reading of reports.

            Noctis found himself drifting down the hall and to his nearly empty bedroom, flopping down on the barely made bed. For once, the quiet seemed too much. His thoughts kept parading through his head, running a list of pros and cons. He knew deep down that there really _wasn’t_ anything to be worried about. It was just a simple trip to Altissa, one boat ride, get hitched and then… come back and accept the fact that he was going to be King.

            Oh, how he just wanted to sleep for the next week straight. Sure, he was excited but a part of him dreaded what was to come next. This was just another step towards the future, to the maturity his father and Ignis were always pushing for. One more step, towards who he was _supposed_ to be.

            Maybe, he just didn’t want things to change just yet. For the routines to stay the same and his world to remain in its’ bubble under the Wall. Here, he wouldn’t have to face the truth of his own adulthood barreling towards him.

            Was it really so selfish, to just want to stay a little longer?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, Dr.Pepper and pasta fuel my soul!


End file.
